(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an eyewear holder or clip, and, more particularly to a sunglass holder clip used to secure sunglasses to a hat, such as a baseball hat.
(2) Description of Related Art
It has become fashionable in some circles to wear sunglasses in the back of a hat for the sake of fashion and as an alternate method of wearing sunglasses when not in use. The issue of where glasses should be stored on a person when not in use is a continual problem and some people wish to be unique as to how they address this issue.
Some people use a baseball hat to store their eyewear (especially sunglasses) and place them above the brim of their hat with the stems still over their ears. A few rotate them so that the lenses are on the rear of the hat. They do not use a holding clip and instead rely on their ears and various tucking methods. This presents problems as the rearward glasses normally have no hat brim to stabilize their position. The glasses are likely to shake upwardly and downwardly when walking or moving, and, possibly fall off the hat. A clip would be helpful stabilize the position of the glasses and be designed to have adequate room for the eyewear bridge between the lenses and a stable method to secure the eyewear to the hat. Current clip designs appear to be lacking in these features for storing the eyewear when they are positioned at the rear of the hat.
Others have worked in the field of patenting holding methods or securing eyeglasses to hats such as baseball hats.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,359 discloses a retainer clip that holds eyewear stems against the side of the hat. However, the clip lacks generous room for inserting the bridge of the glasses and the clip teeth may damage eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,061 discloses an eyewear holder that is unlikely to cause damage, but requires a separate headband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,225 discloses a retainer clip that will attach glasses to a visor. It is lacking in a method that will conveniently and securely attach the clip to a softer material, such as a baseball hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,270 is a method for attaching eyewear stems to the side of a baseball hat. It does not disclose suitable methods for securing the eyewear bridge to a hat, and requires that it be a relatively permanent attachment to the hat.